


Малиновое лето

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dates, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Джонни и Донен (в основном Джонни) несколько дней уговаривали Тэиля рвануть на другой конец страны, — что не так далеко, на самом деле, — чтобы сбросить напряжение и расслабиться. А что подойдет для этого лучше, чем один из курортных пригородов Пусана?
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 6





	Малиновое лето

  
Тэиль разминает шею, выходя из вагона. 

Он провёл в одном положении три часа и с удовольствием размялся бы раньше, если бы Джонни не удерживал его на месте все время, боясь, что Тэиль сойдет на какой-нибудь станции и вернется обратно в Сеул. 

Следом за ним выходят Донен и Джонни. У Джонни за плечами два больших рюкзака с их вещами, а Донену приходится отряхивать свои джинсы от следов, оставленных обувью Тэиля. Тэилю не жаль, все же эти двое все время после диплома твердили ему, что им нужно съездить куда-нибудь и расслабиться перед тем, как начнется серая настоящая жизнь. 

Тэиль оглядывается на них, получая в ответ хмурый взгляд Донена. Джонни медлит секунду, глубоко вдыхая, прежде чем широко улыбнуться и обхватить друзей за плечи, делая шаг вперед. 

— Мы только приехали, — воодушевленно произносит он. — Сейчас сядем в такси, разместимся в отеле, а дальше пляж, море и новые знакомства. 

Часть с пляжем действительно звучит заманчиво для Тэиля, но он все равно никак не может избавиться от чувства тяжести на плечах. 

За месяц до защиты ему пришлось уволиться с работы, чтобы полностью погрузиться в учебу. И, пусть ему пообещали, что с его опытом его возьмут обратно, мысли о том, что ничего не получится, заполняли его голову каждый раз. Вообще-то, именно поэтому Джонни и Донен (в основном Джонни) несколько дней уговаривали его рвануть на другой конец страны, — что не так далеко, на самом деле, — чтобы сбросить напряжение и расслабиться. А что подойдет для этого лучше, чем один из курортных пригородов Пусана? 

В чем-то Джонни был прав: музыка, алкоголь и свобода действительно то, что может помочь развеяться, но только громкая музыка время от времени бьет Тэилю по ушам. 

Коктейль, который он тянет с самого начала вечера, уже приелся. 

А пункт про знакомства работает как-то неправильно. Возможно, подразумевалось, что Тэиль должен был, как Джонни, пойти флиртовать с барменом, но Тэиль чувствует, что еще совсем не акклиматизировался к обстановке безделья. 

Поэтому, когда к нему подходит кто-то с очевидным предложением, в ответ получает лишь сухой взгляд. Такой же сухой отказ получает каждый, кто решает подкатить к новому потенциально интересному лицу. 

Тэиль оттягивает ворот футболки, после того как отказывает очередному подошедшему. Он бессмысленно ведет взглядом и натыкается на Донена, смотрящего на него с поднятой бровью. 

— Что? 

Донен пожимает плечами. 

— Продолжишь так, и поток заинтересованных не иссякнет.

Тэиль фыркает и откидывается назад на своем стуле. Он сверлит друга взглядом несколько секунд, прежде чем пинает чужой стул, заставляя Донена сильно покачнуться. 

Тэиль закидывает ногу на ногу, выставляя их так, чтобы Донен мог увидеть. 

— И что с того? Я не собираюсь принимать их предложения. 

— В этом и есть проблема, — начинает Джонни. — Ты забыл про свой туристический маршрут? 

— Пляж и море? — предполагает Тэиль. 

— Пляж, море, алкоголь и чужое крепкое плечо, — напоминает ему Донен. 

Тэиль закатывает глаза. 

— И что, я должен бросаться на первого встречного? Может, у меня нет настроения. 

Джонни качает головой. 

— Не должен, — соглашается он. — Но сейчас все выглядит так, будто ты вообще забил на это. Давай так, — Джонни придвигается ближе к столу и пальцем показывает на Тэиля. — Следующему, кто окажет тебе внимание и будет тебе хоть немного симпатичен, ты не откажешь. 

— Будто будут кандидаты, — фыркает Тэиль, но под взглядом Джонни все же соглашается. — Ладно, план есть план, — он встает из-за стола. 

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Донен. 

— План есть план, — повторяет Тэиль. — Мне нужно больше алкоголя в крови. 

Среди напитков Тэиль заказывает что-то желтое, выбирая почти наугад. Бармен, если и замечает его сомнения, то только улыбается и просит назвать номер кредита, чтобы записать на счет. 

Тэиль упирается локтями о стойку в ожидании коктейля и лениво ведет взглядом по пространству вокруг. 

Не то бар, не то клуб находится метрах в двухстах от их отеля и в непосредственной близости к пляжу. Тэиль должен признать, что тут неплохо. Может, пройдет пара вечеров, он освоится, и Джонни даже не придется его уговаривать выйти на танцпол. Тэиль как раз задумывается о сцене с выставленными инструментами, когда ему перекрывают обзор. 

Тэиль следит за ним краем глаза пару секунд, после чего решает игнорировать. Кто знает, чего от него ожидать. 

Когда бармен зовет его, Тэиль тянется, чтобы взять бокал, но не успевает: только что подошедший парень опустошает его раньше. Тэиль смотрит на него с возмущением. Незнакомец смотрит нагло и подмигивает, опуская бокал на стойку. 

— Повтори, — кидает тот бармену, — и запиши оба на меня. 

Он убегает, сопровождаемый тяжелым взглядом, затем Тэиль оборачивается к бармену.

— Простите, — извиняющимся тоном произносит бармен, уже приступая к приготовлению. — Иногда он выходит из-под контроля. 

Тэиль хочет спросить, но передумывает, решая забрать свой коктейль и вернуться к друзьям. 

Получая бокал, он, не задумываясь, делает глоток и тут же давится, потому что из динамиков, установленных прямо возле бара, раздается уже знакомый, но немного искаженный голос. 

Тэиль бросает взгляд на сцену, куда уже поднялись несколько музыкантов и тот самый парень, сыгравший на его нервах всего пару минут назад:

— А следующая песня посвящается хмурому парню из бара, — Тэиль торопится отвернуться до того, как его взгляд заметят. 

Когда Тэиль возвращается за столик, у Джонни и Донена на лицах схожие выражения, которые совсем ему не нравятся. 

Он закатывает глаза, произнося:

— Это не считается, — Джонни хмыкает, Тэиль его игнорирует. — Он меня разозлил. 

— Тогда это еще серьезней, чем мы предполагали, — заключает Донен. 

У него малиновые волосы, наглая ухмылка и впечатление человека, от которого надо бежать подальше. 

Когда Тэиль засыпает ночью в своем номере под громкую музыку, что слышна даже через несколько улиц, он надеется больше никогда не встречать его.

*

Они встречаются на следующий день на пляже.

Может, в альтернативной вселенной Тэиль мог бы этого избежать, но в этой он в полудреме валяется под зонтиком, и двигаться ему совсем не хочется. Вообще-то, он неплохо проводил время, пока на него не полетели брызги холодной воды. 

В первую секунду Тэиль чувствует шок и, если бы он был на шезлонге, а не на полотенце, определенно свалился бы с него. 

Затем его волной накрывает раздражение и негодование, когда он видит, кто перед ним. 

Тэиль не сразу его узнает, но это определенно тот самый парень. 

Он наклоняется, чтобы быть головой примерно на одном уровне с сидящим на песке Тэилем, отчего последний инстинктивно немного отклоняется назад. Парень кратко окидывает Тэиля взглядом, прежде чем сделать шаг назад.

Тэиль думает, что тот может сделать еще сотню шагов подальше от его места, но парень заговаривает:

— Находиться на пляже и ни разу не оказаться в воде — это преступление, — он наклоняет голову набок и вскидывает брови, провоцируя. 

Тэиль поджимает губы, хмурясь:

— Кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать? 

Парень пожимает плечами, выпрямляясь. Тэилю приходится прикрывать глаза ладонью, чтобы закрыть их от солнца и нормально видеть человека перед собой. 

— Я — Юта. 

Чужой ответ Тэиля мало устраивает, но тот отваливает, так что он может продолжать наслаждаться тишиной. 

Может, Тэиль и хотел бы войти в воду, но каждый раз, когда он обдумывал это, он останавливался. 

В конце концов, кто-то должен присматривать за вещами, пока Джонни и Донен пытаются утопить друг друга. 

Тэиль почти засыпает, нежась под солнечными лучами, но он все еще чутко прислушивается к тому, что происходит вокруг него, поэтому вовремя замечает приближающиеся шаги.

У Юты в руках тарелка с нарезанными фруктами, и он ухмыляется, падая на песок возле Тэиля.

Тэиль сначала смотрит на тарелку, затем на парня, пытаясь прочитать его мысли. Тэиль, вообще-то, понимает. Еще он понимает, что пытаться бесполезно, но все равно протягивает руку, рискуя, и Юта тут же отводит тарелку.

Тэиль прикрывает глаза, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть и успокоиться, но тут же чувствует движение возле своих губ. Он широко раскрывает глаза и косит взгляд вниз, чтобы увидеть кусочек грейпфрута, зажатый между деревянных палочек. Тэиль хочет возмутиться, но Юта прижимает фрукт прямо к его губам, так, что тот не может увернуться, не упав. Тэиль кидает на парня хмурый взгляд, но признает поражение, приоткрывая рот и позволяя себя накормить.

Юта выглядит довольным собой и опускает тарелку с приборами на песок между ними.

— То есть ты вообще не собираешься вставать со своего места? — хмыкает Юта.

Тэиль качает головой, выбирая между одинаково выглядящими виноградинками:

— Вообще нет.

Тэиль игнорирует Юту, когда тот начинает закапывать в песок его ноги.

Также он игнорирует взгляды Донена и Джонни, когда они возвращаются к их месту, чтобы выпить воды, перекусить или немного погреться.

Он, наверное, должен признать, что никакого дискомфорта от этого не получает, но все равно просто так уступать ему не хочется. Тем более, даже со своим новым развлечением Юта его долго не беспокоит и уже вскоре оставляет Тэиля, возвращаясь к своим друзьям, поэтому ближе к вечеру Тэиль со спокойной душой собирает с Джонни и Доненом вещи.

И встает на ноги.

Возможно, ему стоило оглядеться, потому что в следующую секунду его закидывают на плечо. У Тэиля от резкой смены координат немного кружится голова, и он не сразу понимает, что это все Юта и что тот планирует сделать.

Тэиль бьет Юту по спине и пытается вырваться, пока Юта бежит по песку вперед и так еле удерживая равновесие. Юта спотыкается у самой воды, и оба падают на мокрый песок.

Тэиль, вообще-то, зол, и Юта смотрит на него испуганно, но вспыхнуть Тэиль не успевает.

В следующую секунду ему в спину бьет волна, забрызгивая волосы и лицо, и что-то даже попадает на Юту.

Юта не выдерживает первым и начинает громко смеяться.

Тэиль сдается тоже.

Не особо странно то, что Юта провожает их до отеля.

Ни Джонни, ни Донен не возражают его присутствию, и Тэиль удивился бы, если бы возражали. Он позволяет Юте идти рядом с собой, но не пытается как-то развить их ленивый разговор.

— Мне занять вам сегодня столик? — спрашивает Юта, чуть наклоняясь и заглядывая Тэилю в лицо.

Тот качает головой:

— Завтра по расписанию тур по лучшим ресторанам с морепродуктами в городе, так что сегодня нужно выспаться.

Юта выпрямляется, фыркая, и Тэиль не может не улыбнуться.

— Это все отговорка, чтобы сбежать от меня, — заключает Юта, немного дуя губы.

— Ты можешь убедиться, что он не сбежал, завтра вечером, — заговаривает Донен, — если зайдешь завтра вечером в отель.

Тэиль, может, и хотел бы стукнуть Донена, но между ними стоит Джонни, так что ему придется подождать, пока они не окажутся в номере.

У самого входа Юта тянет Тэиля на несколько шагов назад, чтобы Джонни и Донен прошли вперед и не подслушивали.

Тэиль быстро оглядывается на уже ушедших друзей, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Юту.

— И зачем это?

Юта неопределенно пожимает плечами и берет Тэиля за руку, раскачивая.

Тэиль ждет, что тот будет делать дальше, но Юта просто стоит рядом и смотрит в сторону.

Это не самое интересное занятие, и Тэиль хочет уже подняться в номер, когда Юта тянет его на себя. Тэиль пугается, но Юта просто поднимает его ладонь, за которую держит и целует пальцы.

— Чтобы лучше спалось.

Джонни говорит, что креветки слишком сильно отличаются от говядины.

Донен в этом сомневается, потому что Джонни съедает их в не меньших масштабах. 

Тэиля больше заботят мидии, поэтому он не вмешивается. 

За день они посещают три ресторана, не считая стритфуд на набережной и кофе со льдом, пока они ходят между туристическими и не очень прилавками. Джонни предлагает устроить барбекю с гребешками на открытом воздухе, но заказать все готовое будет, если не дешевле, то явно менее запарным.

Здесь и сейчас Тэиль меньше всего хочет о чем-то беспокоиться. И хотя проблемы хранения свежих морепродуктов совсем отличаются масштабами от проблем рабочего места и выгорания, Тэиль не хочет ничего из этого. 

Он и так почувствовал укор совести за увольнение по собственному, когда Донен увидел табличку на здании, где располагался пусанский филиал компании, после чего еще около часа не мог прийти в себя. 

Нет, сейчас он хочет пожить в свое удовольствие. 

Тэиль возвращается в отель уже под вечер и совсем без сил, и он правда удивлен, что у входа на территорию сидит Юта, играясь с бродячей кошкой, охотящейся за палкой в его руке. 

Когда Юта замечает Тэиля, он еще пару секунд елозит палкой по пыльному асфальту и встает, извиняясь перед кошкой. Юта подходит к Тэилю, и тот чувствует, как у него нет сил даже возмутиться.

— Я не готов к барной жизни, — сразу заявляет он, на что Юта фыркает. 

— Мы не пойдем в бар, — уверяет он его. — За это не беспокойся. 

Тэиль недолго смотрит на него, невольно прикидывая, сколько Юта мог их тут прождать: пять минут, пятьдесят? И все же соглашается. 

— Но, — тут же останавливает он Юту, — я хочу в душ. 

Юта караулит Тэиля в его номере. Во-первых, Юта не хочет, чтобы Тэиль поддался искушению бросить его ради сна. Во-вторых, Тэиль не хочет заставлять Юту ждать еще больше и непонятно где. 

Тэиль выходит из ванной уже одетым и, ему кажется, еще более слабым, чем до этого. Он падает на кровать и не удивляется, когда, открывая глаза, видит перед собой лицо присевшего на корточки возле кровати Юты. 

Тэиль еще больше зарывается лицом в одеяло, когда чувствует через футболку прикосновение к плечу. 

— Давай, — произносит Юта, — обещаю, ты не пожалеешь. 

Тэиль не жалеет, когда Юта приводит его на пляж с другой стороны. Там совсем нет людей, и музыка слышна едва ли.

Юта садится на песок и тянет за собой Тэиля.

Они сидят так, наблюдая за закатом, и Тэиль расслабляется.

Юта говорит, что пение в баре — всего лишь помощь другу в его сезонно-процветающем деле. Еще он говорит, что бросил университет, желая попробовать что-то еще, и что у него глобальные планы на жизнь. Юта вообще много говорит.

Это помогает, потому что Тэиль говорить поначалу один на один совсем не может, а Юта затягивает, как омут. С каждым словом Тэиль чувствует, как его веки тяжелеют, а дышать становится легче. Он опускает голову Юте на плечо и — неосознанно — громко вздыхает.

Небо меняет цвет, а рука Юты приобнимает Тэиля, удерживая за бедро.

Тэиль думает, что ему придется опять принять душ, чтобы избавиться от песка в волосах.

— Можно?

Тэиль теряется от вопроса и прикрывает глаза, когда Юта приближается.

Юта выцеловывает ему лицо, и это почти щекотно.

Когда он отстраняется, Тэиль улыбается. Тэиль обвивает руками Юту за шею, не отпуская дальше.

— Можно? — еще раз спрашивает Юта.

Тэиль медлит, всматриваясь ему в глаза. Его взгляд мечется по лицу напротив и на несколько секунд замирает на губах. Тэиль прикрывает глаза и тянется первым.

Юта не заходит дальше; даже если уже темно, они все еще вблизи людей.

Он держит Тэиля под собой, взбудораженного и вздрагивающего от каждого его прикосновения. Тэиль льнет к нему, и Юта шепчет ему, что знает место за городом, километрах в пятнадцати, где есть участок пляжа и совсем нет людей, и что он хочет отвезти туда Тэиля смотреть на звезды.

Эту ночь Тэиль проводит у Юты.

**

Донен смотрит на Тэиля, выбирающего из двух рубашек в разных оттенках закатного, с прищуром.

Джонни закатывает глаза и кидает в него футболкой.

— Оставь это, — фыркает он. — У человека любовь.

Донен прыскает, вскидывая бровь. Тэиль вздыхает, решая все же примерить насыщенно-розовую на себе.

— Не любовь, — поправляет он Джонни. Он засматривается на себя в зеркале, прежде чем продолжить: — Скорее… увлечение, курортный роман?

Джонни смеется, но Донен обращает на его слова несколько больше внимания:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Тэиль пожимает плечами и стягивает с себя рубашку.

— Мы же не можем остаться здесь навечно, — говорит он. — Вернемся через неделю в Сеул, я вернусь к своей прежней жизни. Никаких обязательств.

Он накидывает на себя синюю рубашку, когда Донен резко оказывается рядом. Тэиль хочет к нему развернуться, но Донен не дает этого сделать. Донен оттягивает воротник чужой рубашки и заставляет Тэиля посмотреть на себя в зеркало:

— Это тоже “никаких обязательств”? — спрашивает он, указывая на темнеющие отметины на коже. — А он об этом знает?

Тэиль дергается в сторону, задетый.

— Это очевидно, — бурчит он и поправляет рубашку.

Донен прикусывает губу, не желая продолжать спор.

— Хен, — зовет Джонни с кровати, привлекая внимание. — Надень первую.

— Розовую? — переспрашивает Тэиль.

Джонни фыркает.

— Малиновую.

Тэиль чувствует себя на седьмом небе, когда Юта целует его на танцполе. 

Руки Юты у него на талии, и они стоят в углу, прижавшись лбами и не совсем не догоняя ритм.

Юта ухмыляется:

— И стоило ли того — быть таким вредным в самом начале?

— Это я был вредным? — хмыкает Тэиль.

Юта неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— Ну, знаешь, я всего лишь не хотел, чтобы один красивый парень проводил свой вечер в плохом настроении, — отвечает он.

— Всего один? — недоверчиво повторяет Тэиль.

Юта кивает.

— Один единственный, — подтверждает он. — Никогда не думал, что такое бывает, но, как увидел его, сердце остановилось.

— Верится с трудом, — продолжает Тэиль, и Юта целует его в сомкнутые губы.

— У тебя будет время, чтобы поверить, — уверенно отвечает Юта, отстраняясь.

Юта знакомит его со своими друзьями.

Они нравятся Тэилю, особенно тем, что Юта не может заставить их молчать, особенно, когда они выбирают его своей мишенью. Тэиль не может быть полностью уверенным из-за освещения, но он думает, что это первый раз, когда он видит, как Юта краснеет от смущения.

Тэён приглашает их пойти вместе посидеть возле огня на пляже. 

— Будете что-то готовить на огнях? — у Джонни загораются глаза. — Гребешки? 

Тэён несколько раз моргает. 

— Мы думали о зефире, — неуверенно отвечает вместо него Джехен. — Но я могу спросить на кухне?.. 

Тэиль смеется, пряча лицо Юте в плечо. 

Джехен правда где-то достает замороженные гребешки, и процесс понимания алгоритма их приготовления занимает какое-то время, что способствует сплочению компаний. Друзья Юты работают с ним, выступая вместе или имея смены за стойкой в том же баре. Тэиль пытается вспомнить, видел ли он там Тэёна, но выходит не очень. 

Кун пересказывает все лучшие истории, которые происходили на этой земле с начала сезона, и, пусть Юта просит его не верить ничему услышанному, Тэиль все же прислушивается, когда речь заходит о Юте и о том, как на него можно положиться. 

Тэиль игнорирует, когда Донен шутит о том, что он зря платит за номер, когда тот прощается, чтобы уйти.

Юта живет с друзьями в одном из частных домов неподалеку. Тэилю интересно рассмотреть его, но он не может заставить себя подняться с кровати.

Он лениво наблюдает за тем, как Юта выключает будильник, прежде чем забраться обратно под одеяло к Тэилю. Юта целует его в плечо, и Тэиль приподнимается на локтях. Он окидывает мирно лежащего на подушке Юту взглядом и встает с кровати.

Тэиль медленно проходится по комнате, задерживаясь у стола и рассматривая оставленные здесь бумаги и кошку удачи. Юта с интересом следит за его действиями и хмыкает, когда Тэиль берет со стула его рубашку. Тэиль накидывает ее сверху себе на плечи и возвращается в кровать, садясь на перевернувшегося на спину Юту.

— Мне нравится, — заключает Юта, опуская руки Тэилю на бедра. Тот фыркает, смотря на Юту сверху вниз.

Юта прикрывает глаза, когда Тэиль ведет пальцами ему по щеке, и тихо стонет, когда Тэиль убирает ему волосы со лба, оттягивая их назад чуть сильнее необходимого. Тэиль тут же разжимает пальцы и, когда вновь зачесывает волосы назад, осторожно проходится кончиками ногтей по коже, извиняясь.

— Нравится? — Тэиль вскидывает бровь в насмешке.

Юта едва заметно кивает.

— Да, — подтверждает он. — Можешь оставить себе.

Тэиль наклоняет голову.

— И не жалко?

Юта смеется:

— Не то, чтобы я ее оставил далеко от себя.

Тэиль в удивлении вскидывает брови и не сдерживает смешок.

— Собственник?

— Мне больше нравится, если ты сам решишь.

Тэиль смотрит на него на несколько секунд дольше, прежде чем улыбнуться и вновь встать.

— Давай, — произносит он. — У тебя еще дела в баре.

***

Тэиль проживает свои дни не так, как ему хотелось бы.

Это, безусловно, что-то похожее, но каждый раз засыпать становится немного тяжелее.

Ему нравится здесь, но он постоянно выпадает из реальности, задумываясь о том, что будет.

Задумываясь о том, что было до этого, Тэиль ничего не может вспомнить. Его жизнь уже меняется, и немного пугает то, что он это никак не контролирует.

И то, что он чувствует, когда смотрит на Юту, его пугает тоже.

Когда Тэиль остается наедине с Доненом и Джонни, он говорит, что уедет как можно скорее.

— Вы поссорились? — спрашивает Джонни, и Тэиль прикусывает щеку изнутри.

— Нет, но я подумал, что лучше я уеду сейчас, — говорит он, — когда все хорошо, и воспоминания останутся хорошими.

— Ты имеешь в виду сожаления, — отрезает Донен, совсем не обрадованный услышанным.

Тэиль закатывает глаза.

— Мы бы все равно вернулись, — напоминает он. — У меня там осталась жизнь.

— Нет, не было у тебя там никакой жизни, — настаивает Донен, и Тэиль чувствует боль от его слов, как от удара. — Ты просто сбегаешь.

Тэиль фыркает.

— Сбегаю? От чего, от “обязательств”? — он раздраженно смотрит на Донена, и тот поджимает губы.

— Нет, — все же отвечает Донен. — Это не обязательства, это возможность. Ты ничего не потеряешь, оставшись здесь. Твоя работа? Тебе определенно порекомендуют сюда, если ты попросишь. Твоя семья? Что из Сеула, что из Пусана до них ехать одинаково. Квартира? Ты снимал ее, снимешь здесь.

— Я снимал ее с вами, — возражает Тэиль. У Донена меняется взгляд, и Тэиль чувствует это тоже.

— А будешь снимать ее с Ютой, — произносит Джонни, подходя к ним. — Или с кем-то еще. Тебе ведь не нужно принимать решение прямо сейчас, ты понимаешь это? И не думай, что мы пытаемся от тебя отказаться, если тебя кто-то — кто угодно — тронет, я же приеду и ничего от них не оставлю, и это не просто слова.

— Даже, — продолжает Донен, но тут же останавливается, чтобы лучше подобрать слова. — Даже если забыть _все прочее_ , тебе здесь нравится, и ты можешь начать что-то новое здесь вместо того, чтобы вновь увязнуть в том, что приносит тебе только угнетение. Тебе просто нужно перестать быть упертым идиотом и попробовать. Жизнь это риск.

Тэиль не может смотреть на них, когда говорит, что ему нужно собирать вещи.

Юта не понимает, и Тэиль должен был подготовиться к этому, но он все равно не ожидал, что все обернется так.

— Я был слишком настойчив? — Тэиль приоткрывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Юта уже продолжает: — Я слишком давил?

— Я не из Сеула, — все же успевает сказать Тэиль.

— А я не из Пусана, — смеется Юта, но как-то совсем не весело. — Мы могли бы продолжить общаться, типа, расстояние не такое большое, да и век технологий, — Тэиль не отвечает, и Юта вздыхает. — Ты ведь с самого начала все решил?

Тэиль тянется к нему рукой, но Юта уходит от прикосновения.

— Прости, — произносит Юта, не глядя на него. — Мне надо работать.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Тэилю приходится напомнить себе, что он не может его остановить.

***

Тэиль улыбается Джонни, когда тот смотрит на него.

У Джонни в руках те же два рюкзака, с которыми они приехали, и в плюс еще яркая оранжевая сумка, которую он приобрел на рынке из-за вышивки. Джонни и Донен уезжают вместе с ним.

— Я сдам номера, — озвучивает Донен, отвлекаясь от своего телефона. Он приподнимает его, но экран уже потух. — Такси уже внизу, можешь спуститься, чтобы водитель случайно не уехал.

Тэиль пожимает плечами, но решает спуститься. Нахождение здесь давит на него.

Он не сильно задумывается, когда садится в машину, поскольку это единственный автомобиль, припаркованный возле входа. Но сразу, когда он закрывает за собой дверь, он понимает, что что-то не так.

Во-первых, машина начинает движение в следующую секунду.

Во-вторых, за рулем Юта.

У Тэиля спутаны все мысли, и из всех эмоций, переполняющих его, он выбирает возмущение.

— Остановись, — цедит он. — Я выйду.

Юта отталкивает его рукой назад, когда Тэиль с заднего сидения тянется вперед.

— Лучше пристегнись, — фыркает Юта, кидая на него быстрый взгляд через зеркало.

— Тогда я выйду так, — угрожает Тэиль, но не очень впечатляет этим Юту.

— Теперь ты начал рисковать?

Тэиль не отвечает, поджимая губы.

— Мои друзья заметят, что меня нет.

— Я удивился бы, если бы они не заметили, — соглашается Юта, и Тэиль понимает, что это было спланировано.

Юта останавливается минут через десять, съезжая с основной дороги на берег.

Тэиль не знает эту местность, но Юта вывез его за город, и тут только один путь назад.

Тэиль выходит на улицу, когда понимает, что Юта не поедет дальше. Он ежится, потому что уже вечер и они возле воды. Юта выходит следом, не забыв заблокировать двери.

— И куда ты идешь? — спрашивает Юта, идя следом за Тэилем.

— Обратно, — громко отвечает Тэиль, не оборачиваясь. — Подальше от тебя. Потом выскажу все, что думаю о них, Джонни и Донену и уйду от них тоже.

— Отлично! Иди, пешком всего пятнадцать километров, — смеется в ответ ему Юта. Тэиль останавливается и разворачивается, указывая на Юту пальцем.

— Перестань за мной идти.

— Перестану, когда ты остановишься, — фыркает Юта, приближаясь на расстояние вытянутой руки. — И когда ты перестанешь игнорировать свой второй шанс.

— Второй шанс? — не понимает Тэиль, и Юта делает еще шаг на встречу.

— Ты можешь выбрать еще раз, — произносит он. — Можешь попробовать еще раз. Подольше, со мной. Разрешаю тебе растоптать меня, если у нас ничего не получится, но ты мне нравишься, и я хочу, чтобы ты мне разрешил сделать для тебя хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ты от меня не отказывался.

Тэиль смотрит на него, вновь чувствуя, как внутри что-то сжимается.

Он отворачивается от Юты, теперь смотря на море перед ними. Юта не торопит его с ответом, но сам неосознанно задерживает дыхание, когда понимает, что тот собирается что-то сказать.

Уже вечер, и небо темнеет.

— Это, — тихо начинает Тэиль, — это ведь _то_ место?  


**Author's Note:**

> да, сонгфик на малинки
> 
> кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9397167


End file.
